Murphy's Law
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this way. Life wasn't supposed to be this hard. Everything that could have gone wrong, did. And now Stiles is fighting for his life as Scott tries to piece together how things had turned out worse than he ever imagined possible.


**Author's Note**: I'm attempting another multi-chapter story! I know the I have fallen behind schedule on Guard Dogs, but I'm just stuck and I don't want to post something that isn't worthy of entertaining you all. I promise that this story will have weekly updates. If I fail, you have permission to spam me as some of you have been doing with Guard Dogs!

Thank you for taking the time to check out my stuff. As usual, I focus on the friendship between Scott and Stiles first and foremost, but I'm letting Derek join the drama/bromance in this one! No Sterek though, so please don't ask.

Okay, I'm done with my spiel. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Scott sat with his hands folded in his lap. He tapped his foot in time with the heart monitor beeping a few away from him, reassured by its steady rhythm but disheartened by the need for its presence.

He glanced at the still figure lying in the bed in front of him. His eyes tracked the various tubes and wires connected to his friend. A sick feeling gathered in the pit of his stomach and he looked away. His gaze landed on the pale hand that lay on top of the blanket. He reached forward and gripped it between both of his hands.

"Come on Stiles," he whispered. "You can't do this to me."

The heart monitor beeped on. The _whoosh_ of the ventilator echoed in the small hospital room as it mechanically breathed for the injured boy.

Scott closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds.

He did not want to associate this place with his best friend. Stiles was not supposed to be still and quiet. He was supposed to be loud and obnoxious and always moving.

Scott swallowed against the lump in his throat and squeezed Stiles' hand a little harder. It seemed to be the only part of him that wasn't injured.

A nurse walked into the room and checked the monitors by the bed. She gave Scott a sympathetic smile that he didn't return. Her name was Emma. Scott had known her for years. She was a kind old woman that genuinely cared for her patients and their families.

"Your mom is with the Sheriff down in the cafeteria," she told him. "She said she was going to bring you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Scott mumbled.

"You've been here for hours Scott. You need to eat something."

Scott shook his head but didn't reply. He stared at Stiles' face, relieved that it was at least peaceful.

"If you don't take care of yourself," the nurse continued, "how do expect to be able to take care of your friend?"

"I just-," Scott started but shook his head as another, larger lump formed in his throat. He could hear his best friend's voice in his head telling him to go home and sleep. Telling him to eat and to take care of himself. Stiles always worried about him as if it was his job.

Emma regarded him with a soft expression. "I know it's hard but you have to try. He's going to need you to be strong."

_If he even survives._

The thought ran through Scott's mind like an electric shock making him feel numb.

"Well I've gotta get back to the desk," Emma said. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she walked passed him. "Remember to press the call button if anything changes. And don't hesitate to ask if there's something you need."

"Thanks," Scott nodded.

Once again, it was just him and Stiles. Just how it had been since they were five years old.

Scott let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this helpless. Usually when things went wrong Stiles was there to pick up the pieces and glue them back together. But now it was just him and he didn't know what to do.

He jumped a little when his phone rang out loudly. He released Stiles hand and picked up his cell. His finger hover over the screen but he let it go to voicemail.

Derek.

He put his phone on vibrate and resumed his grip on his friend's hand.

"I'll call him back soon." Scott told Stiles, knowing he wouldn't get a response.

_You know you shouldn't ignore him. His teeth are sharper than yours. _

Scott smiled as he imagined Stiles' voice in his head.

"He'll get over it," Scott returned as if he were actually having a conversation. He didn't want to think about what it said about his level of sanity to have an imaginary conversation with his comatose best friend.

_Cut him some slack. He's probably just worried about me._

"Don't flatter yourself dude."

_Don't be jealous. He's probably worried about you too._

"Yeah, right."

_I'm worried about you. You're actually having a conversation with yourself. _

"Like you don't do stranger things."

_I blame that on the fact that I associate myself with a bunch of supernatural creatures. It's a strange life. _

"And dangerous," Scott mumbled.

None of this would be happening if he hadn't gotten Stiles so deeply involved with his wolf issues. Three weeks ago they finally got Gerard out of their lives and they were practicing lacrosse like two normal teenagers. Then everything had gone to hell again. Now, Scott was in a situation that he had never wanted to face.

The doctor had told the Sheriff flat-out that Stiles may not recover from this. That his body might be too weak to fight.

That he might lose his best friend forever.

A tear tracked down his cheek as he thought back to three weeks ago when everything started going to shit.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, there's the prologue! From here on out I will be alternating between the past and the present. You'll learn the whole story of how our boys ended up here as Stiles' friends and family deal with his condition.

I hope it was worth reading and I'd love to hear what you thought of it.


End file.
